


Her Secret

by Mylari



Series: Hunk's Corner drabbles [10]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylari/pseuds/Mylari
Summary: Lance discovers a secret Allura's been trying to keep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "surrender" drabble challenge on Hunk's Corner (thenewhrh.weebly.com)

It was a typical day on Planet Arus; sun shining, flowers blooming, Lotor demanding we surrender the princess to him, Keith vowing to die before that happened. All in all, pretty typical. But it stands out in my mind for another reason; it was the first time I really saw Allura's attraction to our captain.

Sure, I have a habit of teasing Keith in private about his feelings for Allura. He does his best to deny it, but after all these years, I know him too well to fall for his attempts at deception. I know what 'Keith in love' looks like, and for those of us aware of his tells, it's been on display almost since the day we met Allura. I try to be careful not to push him too far, also being quite familiar with the look, and feel, of his anger. When our conversations grow more serious and he seems on the verge of opening up, I try to interject reassurances that she returns his feelings. Of course those have always just been the words of a best friend, not necessarily based on observed facts or inside information. Keith is always so focused on his job, his responsibilities, that I've made it my personal goal to loosen him up, try to get him to stop denying himself the things his heart so deeply desires.

On that day, I just happened to be standing in the right spot to watch Allura as Keith confronted Lotor. Normally, I'd have been right beside him, shoulder to shoulder, my body language reinforcing every word he said. But that day I was on the other side of the console, talking to him about something or other when the Prince decided it was time for his daily demand call. Allura just happened to walk into Castle Control then, fortunately remaining out of range of the viewscreen. She made her way around the perimeter of the room, quietly listening to the clash of wills taking place over her freedom. That was when I saw it. The look that she turned on Keith when she thought she was safely hidden from view a few yards behind his left shoulder was one of pure desire.

She came to a stop, her eyes running along his form, her expression one of appreciation, and I couldn't help but smile at the utter joy on her face. The call ended and Keith turned to identify the newcomer in the room. Allura quickly averted her eyes, no doubt trying to keep him from seeing any hint of what I'd witnessed. But instead of landing on a console or some other neutral item, her eyes met mine. In that instant she knew she'd been observed. I winked and smiled reassuringly at her, an unspoken promise to keep her secret, much like the one I made to Keith. Of course that doesn't mean that I can't work to get them to admit their feelings to each other…


End file.
